victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Make It Shine
"Make It Shine" is de theme song voor de Nickelodeon serie Victorious voor het eerst gezongen in de Pilot aflevering door Tori Vega, gespeeld Victoria Justice. In de aflevering is het nummer geschreven door André Harris voor Trina zodat ze het kon zingen in de Big Showcase. Toen Trina een allergische reactie kreeg op een Chinees kruiden drankje, moest Tori van André voor haar invallen. Tori voert het nummer spectaculair uit wat iedereen verbaast, omdat ze nog nooit eerder haar talent heeft laten zien. De directeur bied haar een kans aan om naar Hollywood Arts te gaan, wat ze aanneemt. "Make It Shine" is gezongen door Victoria Justice en geschreven door haarzelf, Micheal Corcoran, en Dr. Luke. De single is ook beschikbaar op iTunes. Ze zongen het nummer in Beck's caravan op de heetste dag van het jaar in "Survival of the Hottest". Tori en haar vrienden zingen het nummer, maar worden onderbroken door Cat die terug was gekomen. Voor de cross-over aflevering, iParty with Victorious, werd het nummer gecombineerd met iCarly's theme song, "Leave it All to Me", om samen "Leave It All To Shine" te vormen, gezongen door de casts van beide series. Trivia *Rex zingt het nummer op TheSlap. Om het te bekijken, klik hier. *Tori's kluisje heeft een thema gebaseerd op het nummer omdat het zo'n grote impact op haar leven heeft gehad. *André heeft de muziekvideo voor het nummer geproduceerd. Songtekst Here I am Once again Feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in To let it go And you don't know Where you are now or What it would come to If only somebody could hear When you figure out how You're lost in the moment You disappear (Refrein) You don't have to be afraid To put your dreams in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine Reaching high feeling low I'm holding on and letting go I like to shine I'll shine for you And it's time to Show the world how It's a little bit closer As long as I'm ready to go All we have is right now As long as you feel it inside you know (Refrein) You don't have to be afraid To put your dreams in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine (Bridge) Everyone can tell you how It's all been said and done That harder times can change your mind And make you wanna run But you want it And you need it Like you need to breathe the air If they doubt you Just believe it That's enough to get you there (Refrein) You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action Your never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine! Videos Clip: http://origin.www.theslap.com/clips/make-it-shine-music-video Categorie:Liedjes